


Happily Ever After

by midnightecho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative scene ending after Sam and Dean approach the Cinderella house in Bedtime Stories, Season 3. What they find in the house instead is a little unexpected but also inevitable after the previous lines of the scene. In short, I had to write this as soon as I saw the episode; I couldn't not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

“Hey, Dean…”

Dean followed Sam’s gaze to the house in the shade of the glen. A small orange pumpkin sat by the door and a mouse scurried past as they looked on.

“Yeah? It’s close to Halloween.”

“D’you remember Cinderella? The pumpkin that turns into a coach and the mice that become horses?”

“Dude, could you be more gay?”

Sam looked at his brother, nonplussed.

“Don’t answer that.”

The pair began to stride towards the house and crouched to pick the lock. As they step in the door, Dean speaks up again.

“Well who knows, maybe you'll find your fairy godmother?” he grinned.

Sam was unimpressed.

As they stepped in the door they were confronted by a peculiar sight. A man sat at a table leafing through the day’s rag – but the thing that struck them as strange was the delicate pair of wings fluttering gently on his back. His large blue eyes looked up and took them in with a slight smiling crease, lingering on Dean, who appeared to have been rendered speechless.

After a moment, the older Winchester regained his composure. Leaning towards Sam, his eyes never leaving the new member of their party, he said in a low voice, “Well, I was kidding about the fairy godmother, but I’ll take this one any day.”

The fairy’s eyes crinkled further, an amused smile playing about his lips as he got to his feet.

“Castiel,” he introduced with an outstretched hand.

“Dean.”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s far-too-frequently-used flirtatious tone and continued further into the house, checking windowsills.

“No sign of sulphur or salt. You see anything weird?”

No response.

He turned back to the pair and saw with a sigh that they were deep in whispered conversation. They glanced at him and burst into giggles in perfect synchronicity.

Sam pursed his lips. “What.”

Dean grinned and met Sam’s annoyed gaze. “Oh, Cas and I were just discussing how it’s been your lifelong dream to be a princess.”

Dean started sniggering again, looking Sam up and down, while Castiel looked on with amusement.

Sam braced himself before inclining his head to confront the elaborate pink puffy abomination that had replaced his usual outfit. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation, tired even more by the unexpected unbalance as he moved caused by the glitter-endowed heels strapped to his feet.

“Give us a twirl,” Cas urged in his deep monotone, which was lightened a little by the smile in his voice.

Sam held his arms out and grudgingly performed an unsteady turn. As he reached 360⁰ Dean managed to hold back the giggles enough to turn to Cas say, “Dude, where’s the tiara?”

Cas gave another hint of a smile and looked to Sam’s head, where a shimmering silver diadem now perched.

Sliding down the closed door, unable to control his muscles enough to even stay upright, Dean collapsed once more into hysterical laughter which flared up repeatedly for the next few minutes whenever he looked back to his brother.


End file.
